His Master, Encore
by Karu720
Summary: One evening, the master is interrupted from his sleep due to a wet dream about his butler. What does Ciel do about the dream after waking up? This could be considered a sequel to my first Yaoi, "His Master, In Love." I suck at Summaries. Yaoi BOYXBOY smut. Don't like it, don't read it.


**This is my second Yaoi for Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji with my OTP. I hope you enjoy.  
This contains BoyXBoy smut.  
Don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

Sebastian had been in his room. He had been making preparations for the next day. The work of the day was done, the servants were asleep and so was his master (and recently his lover.) Sebastian was dressed down. He had only his white shirt and his black pants on. It was usually what he wore when sleeping. He was about done his work when he figured he might just lie down and rest for little when his work was completed. He didn't need to sleep, but he did enjoy it as a luxury would he didn't have anything to do for the evening. As he continued his work, he heard a small voice. He looked up then realizing it was Ciel. Sebastian got up from the chair and went down the hall to his master's bedroom. Ciel continued to call out, faintly calling his name. 'What could he need at this hour..?' Sebastian questioned silently to himself, making it to the room. "Sebastian…" Ciel called out. Sebastian opened the door to the room quietly, peering in the doorway seeing Ciel sleeping soundly. He had stopped calling out his name. He stood in silence waiting to see if he called out again. After a few minutes he left shutting the door quietly, and then going down the hallway back to his own room.

Ciel opened his eyes. He had just woken up from a very wet dream about a certain butler. His heart was racing from the dream being so very realistic. He sat up, sighing lightly. He waited a moment before pushing the covers off of him and dangling his feet to the floor. He paused before slowly getting up to his feet. He no longer felt tired and so, he walked over towards the bedroom door and pushed it open quietly. He then started walking down the hallway to where his servant and lovers room was located. When he got to the room, he didn't bother knocking since it was his own manor. He reached for the doorknob and slowly turned it. Sebastian looked up from his work on the desk, raising his eyebrow. 'Now who on earth would be coming to my room at this hour..?' Sebastian thought to himself. 'Those four would most likely knock so that leaves…'

"Bocchan..?"

Ciel then opened the door exposing that it was in fact Ciel. "Didn't I ask you to call me by my first name when we were alone like this?" The young teen asked, entering the room and shutting the door behind him."Well, Ciel. I wasn't perfectly sure that it was you. I was merely playing it safe." The demon smiled, and then looked back down to finish off his work. Ciel walked over to Sebastian. "What exactly are you doing?""Simply finishing this evenings work.""I see, then." Ciel stated, standing there for a moment before attempting to sit on Sebastian's lap. Sebastian smiled seeing his attempt, then pushed back in the chair to give Ciel more room to climb up,"Ciel, what are you doing?" he smirked at him."Nothing." the young teen simply stated, smirking lightly back."Alright then, tell me. What are you doing up at this hour? You should be sleeping for you humans need your rest.""Can't I not do as I please? It is my manor after all."

"Yes, however I cannot have you getting sick.""Well…I couldn't sleep is all…""Oh? Why is that? Did you dream something?"

"Yes actually I did"

"Then what did you dream, if I may ask?""It's…nothing…"

Sebastian gave a light sigh and continued back to his work. The young teen then wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and leaned his head on his shoulders. Sebastian smirked lightly, continuing to write. Ciel Hesitated for a moment and then finally broke the short silence. "Sebastian?""Yes, Ciel?"

"Sebastian…My dream…it…was about you. You had taken me like that other evening you and I had…""Oh? I 'took' you? Perhaps what you mean is that I 'made love' to you?" Sebastian said with a light smirk.

Ciel blushed "Yes… That's why I couldn't sleep."Sebastian continued writing, the smirk still on his face. Ciel lifted his head to Sebastian's ear and whispered lightly into it."Sebastian….I…seem to have a bit of a problem…"The demon smirked "Oh Do you now?"

"Yes, I do…" The young teen blushed pink "Perhaps you will take care of it for me?"

Sebastian's smirk grew a bit wider. "Yes, perhaps I will."

Ciel kissed his butlers lips, wrapping his arms around his neck, greedily trying to get more. With a light smirk, Sebastian passionately kissed him back, which received faint moans from his young teenager. Sebastian began to demand entrance into Ciel's mouth with his tongue. Ciel greedily allowed Sebastian's tongue in as the butler began to explore Ciel's mouth which made Ciel's moans grow a bit louder into Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian then teased his tongue with his own. This made Ciel gasp out in pleasure, gripping the hair on Sebastian's neck, wrapping his legs around Sebastian's waist. As he continued to kiss his young teen, he lifted him up into his arms and quickly pinned him to the wall, Sebastian broke their kiss, receiving a disapproving groan from Ciel. At that moment, Sebastian then began to kiss Ciel's neck  
"Ahh…" Ciel moaned out. Sebastian continued to kiss his neck, trailing his hand down the teen's body, which made Ciel shiver, while moaning in pleasure from Sebastian's passionate neck kisses. Sebastian then began to nibble his neck, his hands now at Ciel's waist. Ciel continued to moan, gripping the back of Sebastian's neck. Lowering his hand, he cupped Ciel's hard member through the nightshirt.

"Ahn..! Sebastian…"

Sebastian's nibbles then turned into sucking. Ciel moaned, his grip tightening on Sebastian's neck. The demon slid his hand under the nightshirt, grabbing a hold of the member. Ciel moaned out in pleasure from the direct touch of Sebastian's hand, with a faint blush across his face. He finished sucking on his neck, leaving a mark on Ciel's neck. He pulled away, as Ciel panted lightly. Ciel looked up at Sebastian, as he began to open the teen's shirt, now exposing his now bare chest. He ran his fingers over his chest and over a nipple. Ciel moaned out, the butler began to kiss down his chest to the hard member. He kissed the teen's member lightly, before then licking the head. "Ah…" He moaned out lightly as Sebastian then began to lick the entire length.

"Nnn…" He moaned out again. After a moment of teasing, Sebastian took the entire length into his mouth and began to suck. Ciel began to moan louder in pleasure, gripping Sebastian's head. Sebastian continued sucking as Ciel pushed his erected member deeper into Sebastian's mouth. He began to lightly thrust into Sebastian's mouth as Sebastian began to swirl his tongue around the member.

"Ahnn! Sebastian!" Ciel moaned out loudly, releasing into Sebastian's mouth, blushing a red color. Sebastian swallowed every little bit of it, sucking the member for a bit more. He pulled his mouth from Ciel's member, which was half hard at the moment and brought his head up to Ciel's. Ciel was panting, still a bit red from the blushing. Sebastian looked into Ciel's eyes, which were almost begging Sebastian for more.

"Se-" Ciel's words were cut off by Sebastian lifting him into his arms and carrying him over to the bed. Before long he had topped the teen but wasn't able to do more, since he was stopped by a voice."Sebastian…Wait…""What is it, Ciel?" Sebastian sat up.

"There is something I would like to do first…"

"What might this 'something' be?"

Ciel placed his hand on Sebastian's chest and gave a light push. Sebastian lay back as instructed, supporting himself with both arms. Ciel then brought his hands down to Sebastian's pants, then struggling to undo the buttons. After a few moments of struggling, he finally had gotten them undone. He pulled out his butler's hard member and began to lightly pump it. Ciel stroked the member as Sebastian shut his eyes with a faint moan. Ciel lowered his head and began to lick the head of the member, followed by the length of it.

"Nnng…" The butler moaned softly. It felt rather nice to Sebastian, even though the young teen wasn't very experienced. Ciel then replaced his tongue for his mouth and took as much of the member into his mouth as he could, sucking on it. Sebastian's moans picked up a bit louder. "Hnn…" Sebastian moaned out. Ciel was now hard once again. Ciel removed his head from the member glancing up to the demon with want in his eyes. Sebastian then gently pushed Ciel back, straddling the teen. The completely nude teen was a bit read from blushing. He brought his hands up to Sebastian's chest, pulling on the shirt to remove it. Once the buttons where almost all undone, Sebastian pushed his own hard member against Ciel's, which caused him to moan out. Sebastian then began to restlessly grind his hips against Ciel's gaining more speed. Ciel moaned out louder in pleasure, his own member throbbing. Sebastian kept his pace going as he completely removed his pants. Seeing Sebastian's lower half fully exposed made Ciel seep out pre-cum. Due to this, the slippery substance on the head of Ciel's member caused the pace of Sebastian's grinds to increase by a lot."Ah…Ahh!" Ciel moaned out, throwing his head back in pleasure.

"Sebas…ah…I can't take it…pl-please...I need you…Ah..!" Sebastian continued moving his hips slightly bringing three fingers up to Ciel's mouth.  
"Suck, Ciel…" Sebastian said with a light moan. Ciel responded with a moan, nodding his head as he took the three fingers into his mouth. He coated each one with his own saliva, while his member throbbed hard. He needed Sebastian badly. Sebastian took the three fingers out of his mouth and brought them down to his entrance. Ciel whined out as the first finger entered him

"Seba-"

"You need to relax yourself." Sebastian began to kiss Ciel's neck a bit to get his mind from the pain Ciel moaned out lightly from Sebastian's neck kisses. A second finger was added and he began to scissor the teen. By the time Sebastian had added a third finger, Ciel was moaning out in pleasure, trying to get the fingers deeper inside of him. When all three fingers were removed, Ciel groaned out in disapproval.

"Please, Sebastian…I can't take it much longer…"

"You are quite impatient" Sebastian said in a light chuckle. "But I do suppose I can help your need." Sebastian placed his own erected member at Ciel's entrance. He then began to push slowly into Ciel, not moving until his master gave the word. Ciel whined out, trying to adjust to Sebastian's length."Relax now, Ciel" Sebastian whispered gently. Ciel Gripped on to the bed sheets trying to relax his body.

"M-move, Sebastian…" He whined out, wanting Sebastian badly. Sebastian then began to slowly thrust in and out of the young teenager, keeping it slow at first so not to hurt him.

"Hnn…Ah…" Ciel yelped in pain, as well as pleasure. His thrusts were slow and gentle, searching for Ciel's 'Sweet Spot' His thrusts continued when suddenly he saw Ciel's back arch up in pleasure. He smirked lightly, knowing the correct spot had been found.

"Ah…! H-harder!" Ciel moaned out. Sebastian followed the request thrusting in harder, deeper and faster. Sebastian moaned out himself, grunting softly as Ciel's moans got louder. Ciel continued to moan out continuously, enjoying every moment and every thrust. His member still throbbing just as hard as before. Ciel panted hard, moaning out loudly. He loved how incredible it felt, he loved his butler. Sebastian reached under, taking the hard, throbbing member into his hands, pumping it to each thrust. Ciel moaned out to his butlers thrusts. Before long Ciel's stomach began to tighten.

"Ah…I am going to C-cu…ah..!" Ciel moaned out.

"Nn…Go and cum for me, my Ciel…" Sebastian replied with a faint moan. Ciel then threw his head back in pleasure, screaming out Sebastian's name as he climaxed into his butlers hand. Sebastian continued his thrusts until he began to reach his own climax. He moaned out Ciel's name as well, as he released into his young teen. Once it was all completed; Sebastian carefully pulled from him and laid himself down next to Ciel, panting lightly. Ciel's eyes were shut as he panted violently. Once his breathing calmed down, he turned to face Sebastian. Sebastian gave him a light smile. Ciel moved his body closer, then leaning his head down on Sebastian's chest. He then felt Sebastian's strong arms wrap around him,  
"Y-you're always so incredible…" Ciel said quietly, with a light blush."  
Love you, Ciel." Sebastian uttered softly.  
"I love you too, Sebastian…" Ciel smiled softly.


End file.
